the_annabell_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Dragomirov
" Happiness depends upon ourselves " - Xander to Ellie Alexander "Alex" Ambrosinus Jasiel Oswald Bardolph Dragomirov III 'One of the main characters of The Power of Secrets, and the love interest of Melpomene Tsaousiss and her husband. He also has had many lovers and many other children but like his uncle Oberlin he has never really cared about anyone but Ellie. Like his eldest children he is the oldest of triplets; Romeo and Kaiser. Alexander has been married three (four) to three women his first and current wife Melpomene Tsaousiss mother to eight children by him. His second wife Alexandrina Martel and mother to one daughter Rosabla, and his third wife Anne Serafim and another one child a daughter named Elizabeth. Biography Early Life Alex is the firstborn Legitimate son between King Ambrosinus Dragomirov II and his Queen Consort Cora Martel and the eldest to triplet boys born to them, his younger brother's being Romeo and Kaiser. Teenage Years Adulthood Fatherhood Appearance Xander is a very attractive young man stands at six feet, with thick rather curly blonde hair that is not quite shoulder length and which appears white under fluorescent lighting. He has grey eyes that easily absorb the colors of blue or violet from surfaces around them. His nose is fairly short and narrow, while his mouth is well shaped though slightly too large for his face, and is capable of looking very mean or extremely generous, but always sensual. His only feature that proves he is not human is his glazed fingernails which give the impression that they are made of glass. Tattoos # He has a black and silver dragon from his left shoulder blade to his hipbone also around his armpit and rib cage. The dragon was model after a Ridgeback Dragon, it's long neck arched and curved towards his armpit before it's head curved to be bearing it fangs towards his nipple. It's body and legs were spreader over the rest of his left-side ribs, one of its claws curling beneath his pick looked as if it pierced the skin and its tail ended in a sharp spike just at the highest tip of of his left hip. The dragons head is described as terrifying and fierce looking and has scared his little cousins and nieces and nephews # He later added a quotes on his left prectoral that says "My family is my strength and my weakness. Through I rise, and through them shall I fall" # On his abdomen are two cherbub's symbolizing good and evil, and there tearing a heart apart. # On the left side of his neck is an eye looking into a keyhole and in the reflection is someone getting murder showing on a knife with blood on it. The right side of his neck are lilies and roses, with a black candle and a banner that says 'Cora Martell,' / / / to / / / # Tattooed on his upper left arm he has a actual heart tattooed on him and is a pun on 'heart in my sleeve'. It is in perfect colors with highlights of white that makes the tattoo pop. # Where on his upper right arm he has an ode to the book '1984,' and it's idea is that big brother is watching you and below the building is a group of people revolting with weapons. He got that tattoo the tattoo when he was nineteen. # On his back he has Salvador Dalí's ''Bible's Revelations on his back. On his upper back matching he has a black crow with Ellie, he later got it redone with red and orange highlights along with a guote that says. On his right wrist he has a banner and it says 'Tru Luv' matching with Ellie # On her lower stomach he has three red x's which is the common definition for highly pornographic material. # Personality Xander is highly educated in over twenty languages, as a child he was very kind and loving towards his family and respectful to his clansmen and teachers. He was very proud to be his brother's and has a strong desire to emulate them, desiring his father's approval and recognition. But he is self-centered, narcissistic, and almost entirely focused on himself and his needs and desires. But he does care deeply for his family and comrades. Xander has a narcissistic personality, stating that he thinks that he is really cool, and he constantly flirts with other girls and has a aura that attracts girls. But he is very caring, and cares mostly for his friends and is also overprotective of his little sister, Cosette. He is also flashy but is understanding of situations and has quite good patience. After falling in love with Melpomene, he decides to stop playing around with girls for mostly her sake, but also because he realized how half-hearted he was about going out with girls. It is also slightly hinted that he might have a "M" side, just like his sister Cosette. He has several personality flaws such as insensitivity, egotism, and nonchalance when putting others in dangerous settings. He is also undeniably and operative with fairly high degree's of personal bravery. Despite his flaws he is not entirely compassionate such as shown in his relationship with Cassie as he has an abundance of unconditional love for her as losing her is one of his greatest fears. As a father he loves all of his children equally and will kills anyone who harms them. He also has a high stamina level as when he and Cassiopeia began there relationship again they had sex for a whole day. He also possesses a unapologetic, violent, fearless, aggressive but is an passionate man. Powers ''Basic Powers'' * '''Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. This is considered Ellie's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. * Scrying: Individual Powers * Fire Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different ** Pyrokinetic Combat: The user is able to utilize fire with their physical combat, granting them impressive selection offensive abilities while leaving them somewhat weak on the defensive side. *** Fire Generation: The user is able to generate and project fire. *** Fire Infusion; The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with fire, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency and use fire in various ways to attack. *** Fire Armor: The user can form armor around their body or a shape it from fire for protection and physical boost. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. ** Flame Solidification: User can solidify fire, with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. He later after a few years develops additional powers due to his mother blood in his system, caused him to have controlled of a variation of Emotion Manipulation known as Passion Manipulation. Which is a reference to his intense personality and his control over fire. * Passion Manipulation: User can sense and manipulate all forms of passion, including love, sex, pleasure, desire, etc. of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling passion, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level ** Anger Manipulation: User can sense and manipulate the rage,aggression and anger of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling rage, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. ** Love Manipulation: User can sense and manipulate the all aspects of love, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling love, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Love includes a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection ("I love my mother") to pleasure ("I loved that meal") to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment. It can also include basic kindness, compassion, and affection — "the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another". It may also describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards other humans, one's self or animals. ** Lust Manipulation: User can sense and manipulate the lust, sexuality, sexual attraction and sexual desire of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling lust, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. * Solar Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a sun, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc.. More specific effects include solar winds/flares, geomagnetic storms, sunspot reactions causation, UV emissions, and plant growth promotion. ** Light Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to simply as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarisation, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in vacuum. In common with all types of EMR, visible light is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons, and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics. *** Light Attacks: The user can release/use light to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. *** Light Solidification: The user can manipulate photons to solidify the light, with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. **** Photokinetic Constructs: Users can turn light into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. ** Helokinetic Combat: The user can use the power of the sun in physical combat. Possessions * Xander's Necklace: Xander's necklace is pasted down from generation to generation of his family that also matches to the of the di Abandonto line of women whom also wear a similar Relationships Love Interest(s) Ellie Tsaousiss Ellie and Xander are star-crossed lovers destined to be reincarnated over and over again. and fall in love over and over and the fates don't care if they end up together or not. Ellie and Xander's in there past lives have founded happiness three time, including this life they were able to be happy. There union was curse by there first lives as Eveleigh Ottoman and Alexander Dragomirov whom was married to her sister Elouisa Ottoman, Aleksandar was originally suppose to marry Eveleigh but her jealous sister seduced and became pregnant with Aleksandar child and there father forced them to marry. But that didn't stop them for seeing each other, or writing letters from one and another. There affair continued until Eveleigh and Aleksandar were founded out by Elouisa herself. Elousia planed to have her own sister excited for adulterated but with the help of Eveleigh's friends; Rex Haven, Mephistos Blood, and Biancabella Azalia before being burned to death. But not before Eveleigh cursed the Dragomirov to known nothing but misery and to never know pure love without destroying it; where Elousia cursed the destiny of Aleksandar and Eveleigh to never have love between the two without misery. In this current life Ellie and Xander didn't get along a matter of fact they hated each other and didn't want anything to due with each other (This was more Other Lovers He has had many lovers both men and women, the women he has only ever truly love is in fact Ellie, but that hasn't stopped his eyes from wondering until she left him. Xander has had three main lovers that caused his and Ellie's relationship to fall apart. The first main one was Euphemia Arthurson, Ellie's cousin and former best friend. They had began there affair while Ellie was on a tour with the orchestra, and he had gotten 'lonely' and Euphie had began to stay at there place when he seduced her and began a relationship. She was the catalyst for them falling apart was Euphie lying about no longer seeing each other when it in fact continued and resulted in the birth of there son Scorpius. This caused anger and resentment between Ellie, Euphie, and Xander because Ellie just lost her unborn daughter Isabel whom died when Isabel was only a month old. And when Euphie became pregnant with Scorpius, Ellie discovered she was infact pregnant again and refused to stand by a man whom got another women pregnant and showed no true loyalty to His second was with Pansy Proctor and Xander had the longest affair that would go off and on again whenever the timing was off and his relationship with Ellie was gong throw a ruff patch. They would have five illegitimate children Alexander Jr., Robert, Scarlette, Carina, and Lyra The third was with Merak El-Amin Family Parents Siblings Children Illegitimate Throw three of his ex-mistresses Euphemia Arthurson a son named Scorpius, Pansy Proctor with Alexander, Robert, Scarlett, Carina, and Lyra, and that what Mizar El-Amin two daughters named Polaris and Nebula. Legitimate Xander has several children from his many lovers, but he even admitted to never loving the women like he had a relationship except the love of his life Ellie Tsaousiss whom was also his law abiding wife from ninteen from twenty-one, and they have several children together quadruplets. Asterion, Etamin, Aria, and Calia, then Max, Chris, Sophia and Damon. They also lost a child together named Isabel when she was only a month old. Xander has been married twice before Alexandrina Números Martel and daughter Rosalba, and Anne Serafim and a daughter Elizabeth. Cousins Friends Etymology Alexander is a common male first name, and less common surname derived from the Greek"Αλέξανδρος" (Aléxandros). The most famous is Alexander the Great, who created one of the largest empires in ancient history. The name Alexander is derived from the Greek Ἀλέξανδρος (Aléxandros), meaning "Defender of the people" or "Defending men" and also, "Protector of men", a compound of the verb ἀλέξειν alexein, "to ward off, to avert, to defend" and the noun ἀνήρ anēr, "man" (GEN ἀνδρός andros). It is an example of the widespread motif of Greek (or Indo-European more generally) names expressing "battle-prowess", in this case the ability to withstand or push back an enemy battle line. The earliest attested form of the name is the Mycenaean Greek feminine anthroponym ������������, a-re-ka-sa-da-ra (transcribed as''Alexandra''), written in the Linear B syllabic script. The name was one of the titles ("epithets") given to the Greek goddess Hera and as such is usually taken to mean "one who comes to save warriors". In the Iliad, the character Paris is known also as Alexander. The name's popularity was spread throughout the Greek world by the military conquests of King Alexander III, commonly known as "Alexander the Great". Most later Alexanders in various countries were directly or indirectly named for him Ambrosnius is the latinized name of Merlin in the novel "The Last Legion" written by Valerio Massimo Manfredi (b. 1943), but also in the 2007 film based on the book. In the novel, his full name is Meridius Ambrosinus (while his original Gaelic name is Myrddin Emrys), but he is usually referred to as simply Ambrosinus. Ambrosnius is also a form of Aurelius which is a Roman family name which was derived from Latin aureus "golden, gilded". Marcus Aurelius was a Roman emperor and philosophical writer. This was also the name of several earlysaints. Jasiel is a biblical name meaning "whom God made" (asah to make or do + 'el God). Jaasiel was a warrior mentioned in 1 Chronicles 11:47 among the "valiant men of the armies" (1 Chronicles 11:26) under David. Also said to be a "hero of David" (Brown-Driver-Briggs). In 1 Chronicles 27:21 Jaasiel (perhaps the same man) is said to be ruler over the tribe of Benjamin. Oswald is a masculine given name, from Anglo-Saxon Osweald, from os "god" and weald "rule". The Old High German cognate was Answald, the Old Norse form was Ásvaldr. Oswald of Northumbria (604–642) was Bretwalda of the English and is venerated as saint. The name fell out of use in the later medieval period, although it appears to have been rarely given in reference to the saint even in the late 14th century as evidenced by the name of German poet and diplomat Oswald von Wolkenstein (1376/7–1445). The name was revived in the 19th century, but it was never frequently given. Its popularity in the United States peaked in 1886 at rank 451, and it fell below rank 1,000 in the mid-1930s. By contrast, the Hispanic form Osvaldo became popular in the United States by the 1970s, peaking at rank 410 in 2004. Bardolph is from a Germanic name derived from the elements bard, meaning "small axe" or "beard", and wulf "wolf". Shakespeare used it for minor characters in several plays. Bardolph is a fictional character who appears in four plays by William Shakespeare. He is a thief who forms part of the entourage ofSir John Falstaff. His grossly inflamed nose and constantly flushed, carbuncle-covered face is a repeated subject for Falstaff's andPrince Hal's comic insults and word-play. Though his role in each play is minor, he often adds comic relief, and helps illustrate the personality change in Henry from Prince to King Trivia * Xander loves Bi Bam Bap, fish and chips, Omelette, Egg Drop Soup, and Takoyaki. But hates Shepard's Pie, and Haggis * Xander rides the dragon Saphria ** His daughters Aria and Calia ride Saphria's children Naleli and Ntsaoki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:House Dragomirov Category:House Martel Category:Satarnus Purgatoory Students Category:Dark Wizard Catcher Category:Xander's Gang